


onmyouji drabble

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M, at least one-sided Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	onmyouji drabble

 

Even though Hiromasa has always been jealous of the effect Seimei's exorcisms have on women, it is still with unfeigned horror that he refuses the Onmyoji's playfull declaration that he will exorcise him after he becomes a demon.  
The reason behind this is simple : of course Hiromasa would want a pleasurable experience at Seimei's hands. However, as he witnessed the Ying Yang Master's work he had to notice that his restraining and chasing demons from men seemed a very painful process...  
... and in Seimei's presence, Hiromasa cannot help but being aware that he is, indeed, very much a man.

 


End file.
